We will be stronger
by Pandamonky12
Summary: Lucy, levy, Wendy, and Juvia leave the guild after Lucy is insulted. But on ther jorny they meet Ani someone who speaks of the power of the gods. (sorry bad at descriptions) I'm going call it rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**We will be stronger**

 **Chapter 1: Why?**

Lucy walked into the guild ready and excited for wherever the day would take her. She sat at the bar and ordered her usual strawberry milkshake, and finally she went off to find team Natsu to see if they wanted to go out on a mission. She roamed the massive guild hall for about 30 minutes until she ran into a certain white haired Mage. She greeted lissana with a warm smile "hello lissana" she was overjoyed that the Mage was able to make it back home to her family. But what she was greeted by wasn't precisely what she expected, "what do you want?" She said in the most disgusted voice she had ever heard.

Lucy sat there dumbfounded why was she being so rude had she done something to her? "U-um you see I was just looking for team Natsu." She stammered out the words trying not to get on her bad side. Lissana looked confused for a second then a small smile spread across her face. "And why would you be looking for them I mean you are just dead weight." Lucy was about to argue back but lissana cut her off. "or did you actually think that they liked you?"

Lissanas smile began to grow as she saw the pain in Lucys face. "I mean did you actually think that a weak pathetic looser like you could actually have a real place among them? No among us? You are just idiotic I mean come on you are just a rich bitch who has no pla-" she was cut of when she was slapped by not Mira for she was just sitting there watching. But by someone that left the whole guild shocked. It was none other than levy. Yup levy had just walked up and slapped Lissana . .

Every one sat there in silence until levy finally spoke no yelled "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO LU-CHAN! SHE IS STRONGER AND BRAVER THAN ANYONE IN THIS GUILD! SHE SUPPORTS US AND PUTS UP WITH ALL OUR CRAZY ANTICS! SO I WILL NOT SIT BY AND SEE HER GET TOLD BY SOMEONE SHE HARDLY KNOWS THAT SHES WEAK!" Lucy looked at her best friend and felt so happy and relieved but that only lasted for a moment for a curtain team had just came up behind lissana.

The pink haired Mage glared daggers at Lucy and Levy it was a silent stair down until Natsu finally spoke up. " look to be honest with you we planned for lissana to tell you this but now I see that your to dumb to understand. Your off the team you have been for a long time, your far to weak and you always need rescuing and that's just how it is." He said it so bluntly so casually like it was obvious. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by not one person but two yelling in sync.( one in third person of course) " YOU HAVE NO REASON TO CALL HER WEAK JUST HOW MANY TIMES HAS SHE SAVED YOUR LIVES?!" Lucy looked up to se Wendy and Juvia both standing beside levy both looking prepared for a fight.

She quickly rose to her feet to prevent it and she stopped the bluenetts from doing anything drastic. Everyone looked at her curious as to what she was going to say but instead she just giggled. The guild was shocked she was just called weak and was humiliated in front of everyone .GIGGLED!? She looked around and finally spoke "well I guess you finally told me. Thank you for all that I was able to learn on my missions with you. Although I am not happy about it it more hurt but I promised my mom I wouldn't cry when it finally happened so goodbye team Natsu." With those words she left up to the masters office.

It took the guild a minute to process the information but when they did they didn't know how to react except for 3 young mages who went chasing after there friend.

 **In the office**

Lucy had just entered the masters office on the verge of tears. He was in the middle of paper work for destruction damage bills. But he dropped it once he saw her " my child what's wrong what happened?" He asked with great concern she looked up at him with a look of determination and sadness " I would like to leave fairy tale." He stood there on his desk in shock for what seemed like minutes until he finally responded. "Yes my child but may I ask why?" She answered short and simply not wishing to go into detail "because this is no longer a home or family I can love." At those words tears began to fall from both their eyes.

He nodded to show he understood and began to take away her guild mark when Wendy, Levy, and Juvia came bursting in and shouted "WE ALSO WISH TO LEAVE!" After a brief goodbye after he removed their marks they left his office and went to the guild doors with grins across there faces. They all turned to fairy tale and shouted " you are now ower biggest enemy fairy tale so be prepared!" And with those words they left to go pack with a bright future ahead.

 _ **Hay everyone what did you think? I must apologize for spelling (I'm not that great) but this is my first fanfiction and I must know is it a ya or na. I really wanted to do a lucy leaves one because I REALLY love those ones if you have any good ones for me I would kindly ask you to tell me. Well ya I don't know what else to say so please review ( oh and I just came back through and did ALOT of editing because my iPad cut out words and sentences)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER!: I do not own fairy tale Hiro Mashima does :D**_


	2. Ambush

**Hay all you people who are reading my story THANK YOU I appreciate that you like my story and I want to respond to my 1st review from Shinigami-Ou first I would love to say thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it and they won't exactly get those abilities but the powers that they get will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh and with the relationships I don't know who I will pair them with but we'll see. So any who I hope you all will review more and I'll try to update every week so ya…. If you know any good lucy leaves story's PLEASE tell me. That's about it enjoy ~panda :D**

 _ **Chapter 2: An ambush?**_

Lucy was at the train station earlier than they had all intended to meat due to habit. She had already ordered the tickets and was now sitting on a bench reading a book that levy had recommended her. She then herd a small scream " LU-CHAN" she turned her head and smiled but she didn't prepare to be tackled by the three girls. They all fell to the floor Lucy being crushed by the three girls. "Can't-breath" was all she managed to choke out the girls scrambled off her. "Sorry Lucy-San" Wendy squeaked out Lucy giggled at this " it's fine guys but how about we stop with the formalities just call me Lucy, I mean we will be with each other for a while." She smiled at the girls who smiled Back until Juvia finally broke the silence " Juvia wishes to know where we are going for our training?"Lucy held up the tickets and said "we're going to a town called stargaze it has a large forest around it that would be perfect for training." Just as Lucy said that the name of there train was called out and they boarded.

A majority of the ride was spent talking about books Carla spent the whole time telling Wendy that she needed to be more assertive. Soon the time flew by and they arrived at there destination they spent some time in town getting supplies so that way they could survive for at least a month. They then began their journey into the woods. They walked for what seemed like 10 hours and it was levy had marked each time that an hour went by. Finally Wendy asked if they could take a break because they where all growing hungry. As they sat down they began to discuss what type of training that they would try.

"So lu what kind of training did you have in mind?"

"I was planning on first summoning Capricorn and loke to have them train us in physical strength and then see what he can teach us for our magic."

"Juvia believes that she noticed a magic shop in town maybe we could go and see if they have anything"

"That's a great idea Juvia" Wendy piped in " but there's also the matter of camp"

They all nodded in agreement that this was a problem if they wanted to continue to search for a spot to train they would have to set up in the dark but if they set up here they would loose precious time. Lucy's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig.( horror movie status) all the girls stood up prepared for a fight. But instead they where greeted by a blinding light. It was brighter than lokes hell you couldn't even see you had to close your eyes.

In a matter of seconds Lucy and the girls where knocked to the floor Lucy heard Wendy scream but before she could stand she was being held to a tree with what she assumed was a knife to her throat. Soon her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings she looked in front of herself to see a dark hooded figure the same hight as levy you couldn't see there face but you could tell by stature that it was a girl. She then directed her attention to the weapon it was a small but sharp wight dagger with black outlining the blade the handle itself was a mix of black&wight. Right where the blade and handle meet there was a small yinandyang symbol Lucy then turned her attention to her friends, they where all on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs. There was another cloaked figure behind them although this one you could tell it was a man for he was more built.

She was about to speak but was interrupted by the woman "who are you and What do you want with us?" This shocked Lucy did they think they where fallowing them? " u-um I think you misunderstand we are just traveling and I don't even know who you are." The girl didn't move but instead pressed the dagger closer. She was just about to respond to Lucy when the man cut her of. " Ani I think there telling the truth let's trust them" the girl apparently named Ani looked at him " but bro they could be lying!" He just stayed silent and untied levy, Wendy, and Juvia the girl just sighed and released Lucy.

Once the other three girls stood the man removed his hood he had red hair with black outlines his eyes where the lightest shade of blue they where bluer than the sky. He looked at all for girls and kneeled " I must apologize for me and my sisters rudeness we have had a recent amount of attacks occurring in these woods and we just happened upon you and your friends." While he was doing that his sister was standing next to him arms folded and hood still up. He noticed this and pulled him down next to him. He was nudging her and she finally spoke. " sorry for you know… Whatever" the brother glared at her and said " I must apologize once more for my sisters rudeness please allow me to make it up to you for allowing you to stay with us at our camp." The girls where dumbfounded so they couldn't do anything but agreed the man stood up with a smile Ani did the same " great then let us go."

They fallowed the duo to there camp where they sat down and the man seemed like he remembered something " OH YA! I forgot my name is kero" he elbowed Ani who finally took of her hood she had beautiful long blood red hair with black tips that covers her right eye. Her eyes where a sunset yellow that you could stair at forever. But what was strange was that her outgoing personality was…. Gone she sat there infront of them fidgeting nervous " h- hi m-my name is Anilese and you see m-my friends call me Ani s-so l-lets be friends k-Kay?" As she finished her sentence all the girls ran and glommpt her. Once they finished they all stood up once they looked at Ani they saw her face was redder than her hair. They all started to laugh at how embarrassed she was it went on like this for about 30 seconds.

Ani finally interrupted there little giggle fest " oh yah well what's your names" Lucy was the one to speak " hello my name is Lucy and this is " Wendy, levy, and Juvia we would be glad to be your friends."

 **Hay so that's the end of this chapter it's a lot longer than before and I apologize for a few spelling errors. But hopefully you liked the new characters more to come and next chapter magic will be revealed well until next chapter ~ panda**


	3. Magic of the gods

_**Chapter 3: Magic of the gods**_

Lucy woke up to the most heavenly of smells as her eyes fluttered open she took in her surroundings she was in a small zip up tent with a small screen window to let air in. She lay in a sleeping bag that was maid out of wool given to her buy kero. Her and her friends had been staying with the siblings for two weeks now and had been practicing hand to hand combat with loke. She stretched and left her tent to only see kero in his black t-shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers on. He was handing out breakfast to the other three girls who where awake.

Lucy sat down on the log and listened in on the conversation Levy was having with kero on Darwins theory of evolution. " there's no way that he got all his information correctly in that one trip without the correct supplies!" Levy argued " Ahh there you are correct but I wasn't saying he got it all correct now was I? You see on his trip to the Galápagos Islands he got his information by merely studying the finches on each separate island showing the difference in there beaks from the original finches if you would like I could show you the book some time." Everyone turned their heads to levy to see what her response would be but she just sat there hanging her head defeated. There was a moment of silence then Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy burst into laughter while kero simply went back to picking up the mess.

It was like this every morning and the strange part is that Levy had yet to win a single fight with kero. Lucy looked around and then noticed something strange " hay where is Ani?" She looked around for the girl it was strange usually she was up with kero earlier cooking the food and yet she was gone. Over the last two weeks the girls had become increasingly close and she had begun to act like she had when she had her hood on. All four girls looked at kero who had gone pail and was frozen on the spot. He then gulped as if he was looking for a answer. "Well….. She…you see…she is ummmmmmm….. IN BED! Yea that's it she's asleep in bed."

The girls frowned at this obvious lie there was silence until kero spoke again " I'm going to got on the stream to wash the dishes so you all let her sleep and stay here I absolutely forbid you to do anywhere else." With that he began to slowly walk out of the camp but not without turning around and pointing to his eyes then back at the girls with that he disappeared. The girls glanced at each other and nodded Wendy ran to Ani's window to confirm the lie and with that they fallowed Wendy who was tracking the girls sent.

They went a long ways away until they heard the roar of a waterfall and the sound of metal clashing. They began to sprint toward the sound fearing for their friend once they reached the line of the forest there jaws nearly hit the ground. There in the clearing was Ani with another girl with red hair and black tips but taller and older. Ani was no longer I her clock but in a black cut of tank top that had a clear purple fabric that cut at the shoulders over it. She had on skinny jeans and black combat boots.

The other girl however had on a cloak they went back to the fight and noticed that the staffs that they had had sparks of different colored lighting around it. And Ani's hair was slowly changing the black tips where slowly growing and engulfing the red. Just as they where about to get a better look a black mist appeared in front of them. They where going to scream but it slowly changed into a glaring kero. "You four back to the camp NOW" he hissed. The girls quickly sprinted back afraid of what might happen.

Back at the camp

He had just got done hitting all of them in the he'd with a book and was now sitting across from them. He broke the silence after a long 10 minutes "alright what do you want to know?" The girls where silent still questioning what they saw Lucy was the one who asked what was on all of their minds. " what are you guys." He made him answer short and simple...

" we are some of the very few Kamigami no deshi."

 **Hayyyyyy it's me I want to start by apologizing for not updating in while I have been going crazy with school work and sorry this chapter is so short and if you're wondering what**

 **Kamigami no deshi means it means gods apprentices so the powers are revealed but there will be a bigger explanation in next chapter for I have school tomorrow and it's 11:00 at night so PLEASE review and I may be late on the next chapter because school but hay summer break is soon and I can write more so see you then! ~panda**


	4. What happened?

They sat there processing what he just said, levy was the first to speak for she had never heard of a gods apprentice nor had she read about one. "So what exactly is a gods apprentice I have never read of one." He let out a laugh at that " you see it's not exactly a person it's more of a statement of our magic. It means that we have trained with gods and goddesses and learned there eliminate." They all let out a small "oh" it was then silent for a bit while They thought of there next question.

Wendy was the next to break the silence remembering something " um wouldn't that make you god slayers?" Kero's face suddenly went extremely **serious** "no" he growled "we where tot there true magic not the magic to slay them they actually hate whoever created God slaying magic because it killed someone close and important."

Next it was Juvia who knew her question right away or more statement "so that person and was fighting with Ani that was-" she trailed off not wishing to finish "yup that was a goddess they actually become apart of us to one suppress our magic and two to hide both from slayers." Now that Lucy knew all the info she spoke next "so you said we are God apprentice's dose that mean you're one to?"

He nodded his head and smiled "they aren't that strong though but enough to take down or catch an enemy also good for dodging, that's what you saw with the black mist it's one of my abilities." They all nodded to show that they all understood, Wendy spoke agin "so what are your gods if you want to tell us that is."

He opened his mouth to tell them when they all started to hear what sounded like millions of whispers around them then behind Kero millions of words started appearing. (A/N: like Levy's solid script) then it all started to raid and there stood a man with blond slicked back hair green eyes and glasses he wasn't ripped but it wasn't like he didn't have muscles, he had on a black suit that was well kept.

"Salutations it is to my understanding that you wish to know who we are and with the amount of information already given I cannot allow more." They all looked to Kero who had a angry look on his face with a hint of annoyance. Kero cleared his throat and stood blocking the man from sight. "Well one of my two gods is fairly annoying and the other is quite relaxed the annoying one is Ren the God of knowledge." They all where shocked was he ignoring the man? " and the other" he continued "is the God of-" his sentence was cut of by a book colliding with the top of his head. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MAN?!" Kero shouted in rage.

The man simply pushed up his glasses and glared at him "that was for ignoring me and calling me annoying." You could see the rage in Kero's eyes " YA WELL ITS TRUE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH YOU! YOU ALWAYS BRING UP SOME STRANGE FACT!" The man who they now assumed was Ren stayed silent and quite.

Finally after about a minute he replied "well I don't believe you have his permission to tell them who he is." Before Kero could reply a black mist formed in front of the girls. Out came a man with the same hair as Kero and Ani. What the hell was up with people and that hair Color?! He had on a baggy blue t-shirt and black baggy pants his shoes where black. That however could not see his eyes because he. Was

.

.

.

Bowing ….. They stayed silent starring at the man finally he raises his head revealing icy blue eyes he was incredibly handsome. Next he took Levy's hand and kissed it. A mad blush spread across her face. "A man should not be fighting in front of such fine maidens if they wish to know my name then they may." He looked into Levy's eyes "my name is Haru the God of mimicry, loyalty, and memory." He said with a soft and caring voice. Both Kero and Ren threw books at Haru's head all girls tried to warn him but before they could Kero and Ren where on the floor with bleeding heads. Lucy took a second to Annalise the situation when she found out what had happened.

Haru had dropped Levy's hand caught both books and thrown them back an hit them in the head? They looked back to see an irritated look on Haru's face " I must apologize for my…. Acquaintances actions I shall continue in their absence." He then sat on the log that Kero had been sitting on before Ren showed up.

Wendy realized that they had yet to introduce themselves to the mad and quickly spoke " I- I'm sorry we have yet to introduce ourselves I'm Wen-" she was cut off by Haru raising a hand he gave a warm smile. "Don't worry I know who you are we can see and hear everything Kero has. Now since you know who we are you can continue with your questions and don't worry about them they'll be out for a while." They all nodded.

Lucy spoke the next question that they had "so what are Ani's gods?" Haru smiled at the question "that is not my question to answer as you know I am the God of loyalty and I cannot say without her permission." He then began to sweat and murmured " besides Lillian will kill me" he shuddered at the thought. Suddenly he perked up "actually here's your chance to ask her now."

Then just as he said that out of the bushes came Ani who looked like she was dead. She then froze and looked to Haru then Kero and Ren then the girls and repeated this several times. She then ran and kicked Haru right in the head. He was sent flying into the stack of fire wood. He popped right up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Suddenly they got a case of

Déjà vu. " WHY WOULD YOU KNOCK OUT KERO IM EXHAUSTED AND NEED TO EAT!"

"Ya well he asked for it!" Ani sighed " I don't doubt he did so why are you two here I thought we agreed to keep it a secret." Haru smiled satisfied "they saw you with Lilian and we had to tell them they want to know your gods." Ani looked at them and rubbed the back of her neck so you guys saw that huh?" They all nodded in response "sorry I had to train with her I need to at least once a month and I couldn't wait a week." She apologized and sat next to Haru but they couldn't held but question what she meant by wait a week oh well that would be the next question.

"I don't mind telling you I have three goddess the goddess of darkness and shadows Nori, the goddess of light Misa and the goddess of-" she stopped and thought for a moment then nodded as if she decided something "I won't tell you the last but I'll say her name Lillian she's the one you saw me with earlier." They all nodded in understanding and looked to each other to see who **would** ask the next question they silently agreed on Juvia.

"So what do you mean by next week you sound as if you guys are going somewhere?" Ani nodded so they caught that she looked to Haru for approval and he let out a small nod to show that she could say. Her face relaxed after he nodded she looked at them and spoke.

"Me and Kero are going to the festival of the gods it's a place where people who can find out who that can learn magic from. As in which God that can learn from the festival occurs every 11 years every 6 if you count stabilizing the magic. This year it's the discovery for new apprentices and for me and Kero we will finish our lessons so we can be at full strength. It's a requirement for everyone who has learned god magic or is a god."

They all nodded from what it sounded like it was an amazing time and you got to meet many gods and goddesses Wendy spoke next "that sounds like an amazing thing but can you promise you'll stay in touch with us?" Everyone except Haru went wide eyed at this that's right they would be apart from each other for a long time. They all grew increasingly depressed for quite a bit when suddenly Ani got an idea and jumped up.

"I KNOW!" She shouted startling everyone "why not come with us you can learn new magic and we can stay together!" The girls smiled and where about to agree when Lucy remembered something Ani said. "But you said that they half to be Abe to learn the magic." They all froze that's right how do they know that they can go? Ani spoke up after a silent minute " how about we ask Lillian she should know." They all nodded wanting to know if they could stay with their friends. Ani let out a surge of magic energy and said one word "Lillian" then a flash and the woman in the cloak was standing in front of them.

She turned to the girls and they stared back it stayed like that for about five minutes then Lilian let out a small chuckle "they can go they show the determination and enthusiasm to do so. I suggest you all head out now the kungi forest is about a weeks Journey from hear." With those words she left they all couldn't help but hug each other.

They all worked together to pack their stuff and finished in 10 minutes they then set off with Haru excited for what lied ahead. But for some reason they couldn't help but feel that they forgot something.

Meanwhile-

Kero woke up looking around to see nothing no stuff no girls no Ren he must have left he's sat there for a bit then asked "what the hell happened?"

 **Hay evryone sorry I haven't updated in like a month I just had no idea how to phrase most things a terrible excuse I know but I am so sorry. So during the next chapter or the one after that there will be gods and music just a heads up oh and a really angry Kero. And I also have an Instagram dedicated to the looks of and the girls as they grow. Finally I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters if I did it would probably suck OH and I'll try to update as soon as possible and if you want me to do a meanwhile at fairy tail chapter please tell me and any couples you like or think would work any who see you later please review ~ panda**


End file.
